


Love at First Bite

by BeTheCheeto



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Costumes, Halloween 2019, M/M, Public Sex, Vamp!Tobirama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheCheeto/pseuds/BeTheCheeto
Summary: Madara just wants to meet a friend for some drinks, but things get far more complicated when the stranger he meets in an alley turns out to be said friend's brother... and they just happen to have a little secret they want to let him in on.





	Love at First Bite

Madara sighed as he walked through the dark streets, the collar of his overcoat turned up to cover his neck from the harsh winds. He shivered as a cold chill ran down his spine, paranoia ramping up and he whipped his head back behind him. He stared suspiciously into the darkness. He could have sworn he felt someone watching him. He smiled briefly to himself. Izuna would have told him to stop being a paranoid old fool. Swallowing hard, he wondered if the loss of his brother would ever stop hurting. 

Turning back around, he jumped and gave a startled shout, amusing the pale stranger standing at the mouth of the nearest alley. The man gave a laugh. “I apologize, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Madara scowled. “Sure. Because suddenly appearing from a dark alley right in front of someone dressed as… uh, what are you, exactly?”

The man smiled, gesturing to himself. He wore an old-fashioned style suit, with pleated pants made of some soft material, a loose button down shirt that was unbuttoned about halfway to show the scarf he wore tied around his neck, and a scarlet vest underneath a dark brown long overcoat with tails that matched his trousers. “You can’t tell?”

Madara glared. “Obviously not.” 

The man rolled his eyes, waving vaguely at his face as he curled his upper lip. “Ah. A vampire. How original,” Madara said drily. “Well, anyways, don’t jump out of alleys at people, and you won’t startle them.” He walked past the man, fully intent on avoiding the strange man that was causing goosebumps to rise on his arm. He convinced himself it was just the chill in the air, that’s all. 

The man frowned, falling into step beside Madara. “I hardly jumped. It isn’t my fault you were looking the other way when I emerged. Perhaps you should be more aware of your surroundings.” 

Madara glared again. “Why are you following me?”

The man smiled. “I am not. I am walking beside you, though I could walk behind if you so chose. The view would certainly improve.”

Madara stopped and stared. “Are… are you hitting on me?!”

The man turned back, smirking. “That depends. Is it working?”

“NO!” Madara screeched, starting back on his path, walking more quickly. Had he been any less distracted, he would have realized he looked a little silly. 

He jumped when the man’s voice sounded again from his side. “So, what are you dressed as, then?”

“Why won’t you leave me alone?! Stop following me!” The man had the audacity to laugh again, and Madara stopped and scowled. “And what, pray tell, is so funny?” he asked, miffed. 

“You are a conceited one, aren’t you? You do realize that other people’s destinations may reside in the same direction as yours, do you not?”

Madara balked. “Oh… right. You… you’re probably just making small talk, aren’t you? To make it less awkward… Uh, sorry. I shouldn’t have pounced on you like that. I just get a little, you know… jumpy at night, especially in bad areas like this one.”

“Oh, this area is bad? I didn’t know. I’m new to town. If the area is so bad, why are you here?”

Madara laughed bitterly to himself. “Good question. I would  _ love _ to know why Hashi wanted me meet him in this God-forsaken crack den.” 

Madara was too distracted to notice the other man’s smile take on a predatory quality. “Hashi?” 

By the time Madara turned back to him, his face was cleared of all potential ill intent. Madara let out a sigh. “My friend. We just met not too long ago and, well, I don’t really have all that many people in my life. Honestly, he’s… pretty much the only one. So I try to meet him halfway, but he lives far. He didn’t want me to be alone for Halloween, and I guess he knows the people that own this nightclub down here, or something. I don’t know. It’s not really my thing, but he wanted to come, so… here I am. Clubbing.” He chuckled awkwardly. “Sorry, I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. You are a total stranger.”

The stranger laughed. “Quite alright. I find your honesty refreshing. Far too many people try to hide these days. I like someone who can be honest. So, which club are you headed to?”

“One called Avalon. It’s new, I think. You know it?”

The man laughed. “Think I’ve heard of it,” he said with a little smirk. 

“So where are you headed?”

The man looked at him for a moment with an amused smile. “Oh, I’m going to check up on a little place that I own.”

“Oh, that’s good. Well, according to my maps, Avalon should be right around… the corner…” He trailed off as the district changed on a dime. What had been shabby shops and rundown government housing last year had apparently become a booming club. The building was a modern, white stone three story club with a rooftop bar. It was gorgeous, with multicolored lights halfway up that illuminated the top story and the stone gargoyles that guarded the door. “Holy shit,” Madara whispered. 

The man with him smirked. “Like it?”

Madara turned and gaped. “LIke it? It’s the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen! I… there’s no way I’m getting in there,” he muttered, looking at the line that wrapped around the edge of the building. 

His companion smiled. “Don’t worry about that,” he said. He put a hand on the small of Madara’s back, the other too shocked to even notice how it looked to others, and walked them straight past the line to the security guards. Without question, one man in a dark suit and sunglasses, wireless earpiece in one ear, unclipped the rope and lifted it to the side, and the stranger guided them inside. Madara just gaped from the security line to the man beside him. 

“THIS is the ‘little place’ that you own?! It’s bigger than all the houses I’ve ever lived in combined?” Madara yelled over the thumping music. The man just smirked. Madara thought of Hashirama then. “You know, I should go wait back there… Hashi probably won’t get in as easily…”

“I wouldn’t worry about him. He’ll get in fine. As he said, he knows the owner,” he said with a wink.

Madara gaped. “Wait… really?”

The man smiled curiously. “You didn’t believe him?”

Madara shrugged. “Well, he does have a tendency to embellish…”

The man laughed. “That he does. I would know, I’ve been putting up with him my whole life.” At Madara’s questioning look, he explained further. “He’s my brother.”

“WHAT?!” Madara stopped, the stranger’s hand slipping off his back when he kept going. The man turned back. 

“Is it that surprising?”

Madara gaped. “Have you met your brother?! I… Have you met you?! You… you’re smooth and, and refined, and charming… He’s a bumbling mess!”

The man laughed. “Yes, well, what my brother lacks in refinement he makes up for in charisma. And I certainly have my downfalls, as well. Shall we keep going?”

It was only then that Madara realized that during their conversation, he had been led halfway through the club. “Go where?” he asked, frowning. 

The stranger put his hand back on Madara’s back, and started leading him forward again. This time, Madara definitely noticed the gesture, his mind freezing when he realized the mistake he had apparently made. “The dance floor,” the man said, leaning into his ear. His side pressed against Madara’s arm as he leaned in, squeezing between two closely standing groups of patrons. 

Madara saw the dance floor coming up right before them, but his mind was going too fast trying to process this to stop it. He didn’t know how to get out of the predicament he’d gotten himself into. If he angered the club owner, he’d probably get kicked out, and those with the kind of money it took to buy the entire neighborhood and convert it into this beauty generally didn’t like to be refused. But if he really was Hashi’s brother, he may give him a pass. Madara paled. Or he may turn Hashi against him, taking the only person in Madara’s life away. 

While his mind raced, the stranger had maneuvered them onto the dance floor and found them a small amount of space, taking up a place behind Madara and placing his hands on his hips. Madara jumped away when he felt the other man’s pelvis grind against his ass, shouting an apology to the irritated club patron he’d jumped into before turning to the man in front of him who wore a confused look on his face.

“Look, I’m really sorry. I think there’s been a misunderstanding. I’m not interested in, you know,  _ being _ with you. Could you just point me in the direction of where Hashi might be?”

The man was surprisingly okay with it. He smiled. “My apologies. I’m afraid that Hashi is still in the office completing his paperwork, and will be for at least half an hour. You can’t go find him just yet, as the office is for personnel only. Perhaps we can forget my misunderstanding and just dance, have a good time?” he offered. 

Madara nodded, slightly uncomfortable. But the man had apologized, and it didn’t look like he was going to see Hashi anytime soon. He may as well enjoy himself while he waited. So he nodded. “You know, I don’t think I got your name?”

“Tobirama. And you are Madara, correct?”

“Wait, how did you…”

Tobirama smiled. “Hashi. He told me he was bringing you tonight.”

“Right.” After that, they fell into a comfortable silence as they danced. Madara didn’t notice time passing, nor did he notice the crowd growing and pushing them around until he bumped into someone for the umpteenth time. He opened his closed eyes to apologize, only to swallow hard when he found his own front pressed tightly against Tobirama’s. The other man smiled apologetically, mouthing sorry to Madara as his eyes scanned the crowd. Madara sighed. He supposed it couldn’t be helped, and as he certainly didn’t want to lose the only man probably capable of helping him find Hashirama when the other was done working, he wrote it off, closing his eyes to keep dancing. 

He was surprised to find that he was actually having a good time. He had never really been one for dancing. Then again, he had never danced anywhere without Izuna mocking him, so that might have something to do with it. He felt that familiar pang in his chest again. He wished Izuna were here to mock him. He’d tolerate anything to get to see his brother again. He missed him fiercely, and he’d felt so alone since his mysterious disappearance five years prior. Despite what the police told him, he’d never accept the fact that his brother had just disappeared in the night, never to be seen again. Izuna would never have done that to him, knowing how hard the loss of their family had been for him. And yet, he knew that his brother was still alive. He just wished he knew where, and why he wouldn’t come home. 

He was startled out of his thoughts by hands replacing themselves on his hips, but before he could respond, the man’s lips were next to his ear, speaking at full volume to be heard over the music. “You do that a lot, don’t you?” Tobirama asked him. 

He scowled, jerking his torso in such a way that the man’s hands fell off. “Do what?”

Tobirama was apparently undeterred by being shaken off. “Get lost in your thoughts. I used to do that a lot, as well.” When Madara only frowned in response, Tobirama smiled slightly. “You know, I can help with that. I’ve been told I have a gift for making others forget everything around them.”

Madara raised an eyebrow at the man. “Oh, really? And how exactly do you do that?”

Tobirama smirked. “Like this,” he said, pulling Madara’s back against his chest and putting his hands over his hips once more. This time, though, he used his forehead to push Madara’s head to the side and his lips moved to Madara’s throat. 

“What are you- oh,” Madara started, panting a little as the man kissed and sucked his way slowly down his throat. His eyes widened. He should stop this, he knew, but… Tobirama was  _ very _ good at this, and his body was reminding him very quickly that it had been a long time since he had been appreciated by someone like this. Then again, the panic that shot through him when Tobirama pushed his hips forward, grinding his hard cock into Madara’s ass, reminded him that he had never been  _ appreciated _ by a man at all, nor had he ever wanted to be. 

But, if he were being completely honest to himself, he found that he wasn’t appalled by Tobirama’s advances. Which was confusing. He had never felt attraction to a man before, and he hadn’t felt attracted to Tobirama either upon first meeting him. However, now that the man had made himself an obvious option, Madara found himself wondering what being with the man would be like. He was certainly successful, confident and, now that he was thinking about it, he was attractive in an exotic sort of way. But Madara couldn’t process the onslaught of feelings, not with the way he shuddered when he felt the sharp points of Tobirama’s costume teeth graze his skin as he licked up the column of his neck to suck on the point just below Madara’s ear.

“You’re thinking too hard again. Looks like I have my work cut out for me,” a silken voice whispered in his ear, husky with lust. He felt those teeth nip at his earlobe, He jumped a little. Those sharp canines felt so real. Guess it paid to have money for elaborate costumes when the effect came out so realistic.

He shook himself. He needed distance from the situation. He needed time to process this new information, to wrap his head around the fact that he was considering being intimate with a man. But it seemed that if Tobirama had anything to say about it, he wouldn’t get that time, as the man’s hand slid off Madara’s hip and across his front to start squeezing and massaging the bulge in his pants, making Madara gasp. “Ah… T-Tobirama… we should… we should stop…” he managed to gasp out. 

Tobirama chuckled in his ear. “Should? Or want to? Two very different things…” he whispered, continuing to kiss Madara’s neck and ear. 

“We-we should… all these people…”

Tobirama chuckled again, unbothered. “You think? Personally, I find it exciting,” he murmured, briefly pulling Madara’s earlobe between his teeth, causing Madara to gasp both from that and the hand that had shot down the front of his pants, circling around his hard cock and beginning to stroke him. “If you want, I can stop,” he whispered against Madara’s throat between kisses. 

Madara’s eyes had slipped close, and when he didn’t respond, Tobirama started to pull his hand out of his pants. Surprising both of them, he grabbed Tobirama’s wrist before he could. He swallowed hard, forcing his eyes open, and seeing that no one was watching them. “Don’t stop…” he said quietly. 

Tobirama paused for a moment before chuckling in the other’s ear. “As you wish,” he whispered, his teeth grazing over Madara’s earlobe again as his hand resumed stroking. Madara dropped his head back against the albino’s shoulder, letting out a soft mewl of pleasure as Tobirama touched him. He knew this was wrong, they shouldn’t be doing this here, but Tobirama was kind of right… It only made it that much more exciting. He ignored the part of his brain screaming that this was a man’s touch, leaving that to be dealt with later. 

Tobirama got him so aroused with his touch and his kisses that when he slid his other hand down the back of Madara’s pants to circle tentatively around his entrance, he was met with no struggle. Instead, Madara moaned loudly, too far gone to care what was being done to him, and Tobirama smirked as his hand retreated to the convenient tube of travel-sized lube he’d stashed in his pocket to coat his fingers. He ground his erection against Madara’s ass in sync with his fingers circling Madara’s rim, getting his hole slippery and ready for the next part of Tobirama’s plan. He slipped one finger inside, carefully watching Madara’s reaction and grinning devilishly when all he got was a loud moan. He proceeded to remove his hand from the other’s cock, flipping him around so that he was grinding his cock against Madara’s now, and let his fingers shamelessly prepare the other. 

Madara moaned as the pleasure mounted, why had he never done this before? It felt so good to have Tobirama’s fingers stretching him, fucking him, and the man’s kisses were intoxicating. He didn’t even consider the possible reason behind the man’s fingers where they were until he’d been turned back around. Tobirama’s hand slid easily out of his pants, and he placed both of them low on Madara’s hips as he worked his pants down just enough to access his entrance, but his hands on both sides of them made it so it didn’t even look indecent. He had already managed to subtly free himself, and he brought one hand back to steady himself as he pushed at Madara’s entrance. 

The raven-haired man’s eyes widened, but he pushed back and Tobirama moaned as he pushed deeper inside. He smiled as he began to slowly move inside his partner, keeping the roll of his hips in time with the music so that what was really going on wouldn’t be obvious to anyone else. Madara gasped and moaned, his back arching so that Tobirama could go deeper. Tobirama enjoyed himself for a while, until the lights changed. The club got dark, and Tobirama knew this part. It would stay dark for a while.

He took full advantage, allowing his hands to roam Madara’s body as his thrusts became less discreet. The pounding of the bass drowned out Madara’s near constant moan, and Tobirama felt the other clench around him when he came. He moaned, giving a few more thrusts before he came himself. He rested his head on Madara’s shoulder, smiling. He would have loved to stay just like this, but there were a lot of people around, and he wanted the two of them to be decent by the time the lights came back up. 

He pulled out, smoothly and easily sliding Madara’s pants back up and securing them. He left one last kiss on Madara’s throat, gesturing him off the dance floor. Madara followed, looking dazed. Tobirama guided him down a hallway that led towards the administration offices on the top floor, but branched off to head down to the warehouse area. He looked furtively around to make sure no one saw him leading Madara off.

They were almost to the back door of the warehouse when Madara shook off his shock and awe. He looked around in confusion. “Where are we going?”

“Somewhere more private,” Tobirama said nonchalantly, looking around. He kept walking until he was near the wall, about ten feet from the door. A place where the security cameras didn’t reach. He smiled at Madara, putting in all the charm he had. “Come here,” he said seductively, leaning against the wall. 

Despite Madara’s hesitation, he was already walking towards Tobirama, hand outstretched. Tobirama wasn’t sure he was even aware. “Um… again? Already? I… I’m not sure I can…”

Tobirama laughed. “Not that. Just, come here.”

Madara swallowed hard, but stepped towards him. Tobirama grabbed his hands and pulled him in close, wrapping his arms around him. He kissed him deeply, and Madara laughed a little. “I thought you said we didn’t come down here for that,” he murmured against Tobirama’s lips. 

Tobirama smirked. “There’s plenty of stuff we can do before that.” He kept kissing Madara, and Madara wrapped his arms around him as well. Tobirama turned them so that he had the other pinned against the wall. He pulled away, looking intently at Madara’s face. “You know, Hashirama told me I’d love you. I don’t think he even began to understand how right he may be,” he murmured. Madara looked confused for a moment, but Tobirama started kissing him again, so he let it go. Tobirama’s lips trailed down his throat, and he felt the sharp points of his teeth run over his pulse point. His hands ran up and down Tobirama’s arms, tilting his head to give him access as his eyes closed. He smiled to himself, about to say something about the man’s insatiable appetite when his eyes flew open, pain registering along with shock. What the…

Tobirama’s teeth didn’t release him, so he struggled, trying to push the man away as pain surged through his body and he could feel Tobirama sucking. When he finally succeeded in pushing Tobirama away, the other man stumbled, looking intently at him as he licked the blood off his lips. He raised a hand to his aching throat, his hand coming away wet with blood. He stared at his hand, before looking back at Tobirama. “What the actual fuck?! What the hell is wrong with you?! The vampire thing is just a costume, not a lifestyle!!”

He took a furious step towards Tobirama, only to stumble. He realized his vision was starting to cloud at the edges. “What the... “ He blinked quickly, trying to make sense of this, but his mind was starting to go foggy. “What did you do… to me?” he managed to ask, panic lacing his voice. 

Tobirama looked apologetic. “I’m sorry, Madara, but it’s the only way,” he said, stepping forward to put a supporting arm around Madara’s waist. He cupped his face with his free hand. “How can I love you forever if you aren’t here?”

Madara’s heart started racing, and he gasped for air. “For… forever?” he asked. Before Tobirama could answer, he heard voices coming towards them, as though through a tunnel. He struggled to turn his head, to shout for help. He despaired when he saw Hashirama coming. “Hashi, run… he… he’s crazy…” 

Hashirama smiled sadly at him as he stepped up to him. “It’s gonna be ok, Madara. I’m here now,” he said soothingly. 

Another voice chimed in as well. “Tobi, what the fuck did you do?” The man’s voice was horrified, and so, so familiar. Madara forced himself to use the last of his energy to seek out that voice, managing to focus his eyes for the last time before he blacked out. “Izuna?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I have so much started already, but this idea came to me and the words just fell out, so here it is. I promise, I'm still working on everything else, too.


End file.
